Stronger
by hsm753
Summary: When He first met her, he didn't think it would last. A minute that just passed by. But he sees the cruel, unjust life of the two, then something else deep inside happened. He finds love. CM Punk/AJ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just as predicted, throwing himself against the wall, screaming from the pulsing pains in his sides, head snapping back, screams echoing loud and grunts heavy, done for. Breathing deeply, his body motions were quick and unpredictable. His mind became a blur, seeing the fluorescent lights all around and movements slurred once he hit the cold floor. Attempting to gain strength back in his system, he managed to push up a little on his hands and knees, but a quick kick to the gut prevented him from moving any further. Grunting, coughing, and tasting blood, Phil looked up as best he could at the dark faces staring him down above. Phil felt another impact in his ribs and fell back on the pavement, his hands and face scrapped, wincing loud.

Around the corner, a short, husky, dark figure approached the three men. He dug into his pocket and took out stacks of dollar bills, giving one stack to each man at one time. Phil managed to catch the husky man's face and balanced himself in a sitting position against the wall. Phil rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, but his nose began to burn. He winced his hand away and quickly found the husky man staring him down, a stack of dollar bills in hand.

"Here," The man threw the money at Phil. "Buy something nice."

Phil looked at the money that flopped flat at his feet. A huge wad of cash that carefully had seals and prints of one-hundred in the corners. Something in him wanted to take the offer, but he paused his hands from grabbing the money any further. He clutched his ribs and breathed deeper, the options floating in his spinning head.

"What do you want me to do?" Phil asked, staring at the husky man's face.

"You can save yourself, Brooks," The man said with a slight chuckle. "You've proven yourself tonight."

Phil grinned, tasting a hint of blood with his tongue. "So I'm in?"

The husky man looked over at the other men in the shadows, their body motions slim, then looked back at Phil. Phil's heart raced when the man's smile turned wicked.

"Yeah, Phil, you're in. But," The man paused. "No more Phil, got it?"

Phil nodded his head. "Got it. No more Phil."

"And no more mistakes. Now you've got to watch yourself. Your actions speak who you are. Understood?"

Phil nodded again and winced at the pain seeping into his skin. The husky man nodded at the dark figures and the other men came over and helped Phil to his feet slowly. Phil's eyes shut tight when he felt a sudden pain on his shoulder, followed by noises of static and wires.

"Hold still," A dark voice said. "This will only take a few minutes."

Phil grinned when he saw the symbol getting inked on his skin. He felt proud of himself for doing this.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

As the ringing of the alarm clock hit Phil's ears, his sleep became ruined. Phil grunted and turned over on his side, hitting the clock and sighing, curling up into a ball under the warm blanket. He wanted to close his eyes and travel back into his peaceful mind, but instead moved slowly towards the edge and stretched his arms above his head. He rubbed his eyes and quickly descended to his daily routine.

Slipping on the blue uniform, Phil began to ponder on the day's plans. Nothing special, so there wasn't any need to worry. After brushing his teeth and slicking back his hair, he moved quietly through his bedroom while the alarm clock went off again, the song echoing through the room. Phil slightly smiled at the song's lyrics, the voice of Ozzy Osborn loud, while putting on his boots. He flipped the switch on the clock and grabbed his folders and clipboard and car keys, heading out the front door. A soft whine brought him back, however, looking over at the hound dog in the corner of the room with a bowl in its mouth.

"Oh, yeah." Phil whispered, then proceeded towards the kitchen, dropping his supplies on the table.

He grabbed a can of dog food and watched the hound dog, Toby, drop the bowl, his mouth wide and tongue wet with drool. He dumped the contents into the bowl and scratched Toby behind the ears before grabbing his things again and leaving the room.

* * *

Outside, Phil walked towards his Jeep and placed his folders and clipboard in the passenger seat, moving into the driver's seat and starting the vehicle. Passing by the usual neighbors and annoying stop signs and lights, Phil managed to get a mile away from his little world and travel into another world he simply called Hell. Hating the place was just the beginning of Phil's problems. He wasn't the only one who got pushed back on pay a few weeks ago, happening on the day his bills were up for payment. Too many bills, too much work, too much partying.

Even Phil had to admit he was forgetting his own name when he hung out and got drunk with his buddies, half of which he could've cared less about but still found a way to hang with them. Phil sighed when he remembered that one chick that got away with him and ended up back at his place somehow. Seeing her next to him that morning was a wake up call of disaster. Whoever she was, whatever she was, or even if she existed or not, was long gone by now.

Making the turn, Phil came across the usual crossing guard who always had a bad temper. He'd attempt to smile at her, but she would look at him and put her hand up to stop his Jeep. Today was no different. Phil cussed under his breath and quickly made his Jeep come to a halt. He checked his watch and only had ten minutes to get to work. As the crossing guard quickly motioned the tiny children across the street, Phil leaned back and let his hands slide, throwing the watch in the passenger's seat. Looking at his surroundings, the same old buildings and same old people, nothing looked intriguing. The theatre had a few new movies, but what money in the world would pay to see a Romantic Comedy? Or better yet a Comedy? It made no sense to him.

Continuing to stare out into Hell, he noticed the crossing guard was letting more cars go on the other side than his side. Phil hit the steering wheel, trying best to keep calm, but in all fairness his days in Hell are forever the same. Torture, Pain, and Suffering.

Phil sighed and kept his hands into fists against the wheel, turning his head to get glimpses of the outside world. Then, a few yards away, a small, brown hair, coat clothed girl stood by the crossing stop, her hands touching her coat, her face free of expression and hair dangling past her shoulders and having a hint of matted spots. Phil closed his eyes, the girl obviously a mirage of Hell, but looking back at the crossing stop was the same girl. Clothes, hair, face, everything. Phil jumped in his seat when a series of noises entered his space, twisting his head around and noticing the angry drivers behind him, signaling him to move with their horns blasting loud and expressions crazy. Phil quickly pressed his foot to the gas and slowly moved past the crossing guard, giving him another look. He wanted to turn his head around, if the girl was still there, not just one crazy thing he saw out of nowhere, but couldn't as he kept moving down the straight road to his work. His Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AJ, smile for me, please."

April tried to follow commands, but every time she tried to pull the heavy object towards her body, her bones felt like they could give out as her muscles tightened. Managing to lift her lips into a closed smile, gritting her teeth on the inside, the camera flashed. As white lights disappeared the photographer smiled and said, "That's enough for today."

Dropping the object, April stood up and allowed her legs to stretch after sitting on the hard pedestal for what seemed like hours. April smiled when her little brother ran over and tugged on her purple leggings, extending his hands. She picked him up and walked over to the photographer. Brother yawned in April's arms as she stood behind her boss.

"Sir, I'm going to take my little brother home. He's really tired."

The Photographer grinned, facing his client. "My dear AJ, you can't leave now. I want one more photo. I'll pay you extra."

"Oh, sir," AJ balanced Brother in her aching arms. "I've got to get home. Maybe next time."

"Fine." The Photographer shook his head and frowned, rubbing his hands through his short hair.

April smiled a little and proceeded out the stage door, passing people carrying lights and equipment, balancing Brother as he squirmed to wrap his arms around his big sister's neck. April allowed this, smiling lightly, but as soon as she got to the clothing department, she had to put Brother on the floor.

Brother lifted his hands up and pouted, "April, hold me."

"In a few minutes. April has to change, okay?" April kneeled down towards Brother and Brother nodded, wiping his eyes. April wagged a finger and said, "Now stay put."

April quickly walked into the dressing room and found her clothes jumbled in a plastic bag. She looked around, knowing she didn't put them there, but someone else had to-

"Hey there, girl."

April spun around quickly, only to see the tall blonde man looking at her from afar, Brother in his arms. Brother was playing with the strings on his jacket. April smiled and proudly proclaimed, "Nick."

Nick grinned and balanced Brother in his arms. "Just happened to see the little man out there alone. Can't bear to see children in this line of work."

"Put Brother down and get out," April teased. "I have to change."

"Awww," Nick purred. "No 'thank you?'"

April picked up the plastic bag and gave Nick a look. Nick chuckled and placed Brother on the floor, grabbing the young child's hand before he walked out the door. When the door closed, April sighed and quickly dressed into her long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans, placing her leggings and green shirt into the plastic bag. She slipped on her long coat and sneakers before walking out the door with the plastic bag in hand.

Outside, Brother stood by the door and smiled when his sister came out, extending his hands once more. April grinned and picked up Brother after stealing a glance over at the blonde man in the corner, now talking on his cell phone. April walked down the hall towards the double doors, opening the doors to step into the busy life of the city.

Nick hung up his cell phone and watched April walk down the sidewalk, her brown hair swaying on her shoulders, the boy in her arms falling asleep.

"Dolph!"

Nick turned around and saw his boss staring at him around the corner. His thick Italian accent echoed across the room. Nick turned around and focused on his buzzing phone.

"Dolph," The Photographer snapped his fingers, causing Nick to look at him. "I don't pay you to stand around. We've got photos to shoot."

"Right. Sorry." Nick placed his cell phone in his pocket as the Photographer disappeared around the corner. "Dolph. Dolph."

He looked back at the double doors before entering the main studio.

* * *

Dragging along the hard floors, Phil emerged from his work station covered in wood and soot. He wiped off some sweat running down his face and sighed, moving towards the big double doors, the sounds of wood shredding under the machines. Lumps of coal pushed into the furnace, ashes spreading wild, the place getting hotter by the second. Phil placed his work helmet on a nearby table and waved politely at the few workers in the corner. He really couldn't stand anything about them.

Phil walked down the pavement and towards the locker room, passing nearby cranes and trucks backing up and hauling dirt. When he reached the locker room, he wiped off his face with a towel and quickly dressed into his blue jeans and white shirt, a smirk on his face realizing today was the first paycheck of the new year.

He placed his work clothes in his locker and waited a few minutes to think about the rest of the day's plans. He knew he had to pay Paul a visit, then he could go home and feed Toby and get to sleep. Just as he was about to get up from the bench, footsteps echoed around the corner and a co-worker, Kofi, walked towards his locker.

Kofi smiled at Phil and said, "Hey, man. What's up?"

"Nothing," Phil whispered. "Is the boss busy?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Kofi wiped his face off with a towel. Phil grinned and stood up, walking out of the locker room.

"Okay." Kofi whispered, lifting his shirt over his head.

* * *

"I've worked here for at least three years and _this_ is all you have to offer?"

Phil shoved the check in his boss' face as the boss cowered back in his chair. The boss knew Phil's temper was out of hand at times, but nothing like this.

"Mr. Brooks, I know it's not much but you have to understand our company has to pay fees to other companies for their jobs," The boss tried to fold his hands, but Phil's hands slammed on the desk, causing him to cower back. "I-I want you to know we promise better pay next time. We're in a big sinkhole right now, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," Phil's head pounded and his heart raced with anger. "You and your company deal with so many products, that you don't give half of your saved salaries to your workers who have bled and sweat for you! Well, you know what? You and your company can go straight to hell!"

Phil slammed his fists on the desk and looked straight into his boss' eyes. Then, he pushed all the papers and books off the desk in one swing. The boss pushed a button below his desk, the red light shining brightly.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm leaving and never coming back! Go to Hell! All of you can go to Hell!"

Phil clutched his paycheck in hand as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Around the corner, two men in black suits walked towards his direction.

"Sir," One called. Phil stopped in his tracks, his heart pounding in his chest. "Sir, is there a problem?"

"Hell yeah there's a problem! Why don't you get the hell out of my face before I smash it in!"

"Sir you need to calm down." The second man said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have worked here for nearly three years! Threes years, and I get nothing more than $150 checks every payday. My friend Kofi makes more than me and he's worked here for only six months!"

Phil stormed past the two men and quickly walked past the site, not making eye contact with anyone, not caring if those two men were chasing after him or giving him looks, and he sure didn't care what anyone else thinks about him. He slowly waked onto the sidewalk and into the city streets.

* * *

Once again, he was back in this place. Sitting on a bar stool with a cold drink sweating in his hand, drinking down every last drop. He ordered another beer and placed his money on the table, quickly swallowing down the liquid completely. It was now tasteless on his tongue.

Looking over the place, the people around him were laughing and chattering while some sort of pop music hit the speakers, causing the couples to waltz over to the dance floor and move about like there was nothing to lose. Phil stared blankly at these people, their expressions just as blank and fearless, letting their partners know how they feel, drunk or not. Phil felt a tap on his shoulder and he slowly turned his head. Seth nodded at him and glanced at one of the back doors before walking down the colorful exterior of the club. Phil smirked and watched his friend leave, then continued with his drink, swallowing every last drop.

"Bartender." Phil said, his voice audible from the loud speakers. "Bartender!"

After a few minutes, Phil gave up and dropped the glass on the counter and sighed. He sat up and placed a few dollar bills on the counter. He managed to gain some balance as he staggered every way across the room to the back door, hoping to catch Seth and his pals. Before he could attempt to grab the door handle, someone grabbed his hand and rubbed it lightly. Phil sighed and looked up to see a blonde with big green eyes staring at him with a large grin on her face. Phil shook off the woman's hand and grabbed the door, exiting the club and staggering out to the parking lot. Everything was so bright Phil couldn't stand it and placed his head in his hands, a weird spinning motion taking over even when he stood still.

When Phil's eyes managed to adjust to the streetlights above him, but slowly felt dizzy when he took a step off the sidewalk and started seeing lines everywhere he looked. Just as he was about to shake his head, he felt a strong force pull him back and dragging him away.

Even in the dark, half drunk and dizzy, Phil could feel the arm around his throat tightened as he tried to fight back, punching the tight muscle, kicking his legs to gain power of his opponent, but the opponent itself didn't let up, tightening the hold. Phil was about to scream when he felt his body loosen from the grip and suddenly found himself laying back-first on the ground, his breath taken from him in an instant. A few lights stared down at his eyes. His eyes closed tight.

Coughing, Phil tried to sit up but, in the small light above, a gloved hand pushed him back down.

"Hello, Punk," The voice echoed. "Long time no see."

Phil opened his eyes and saw a man crouched in front of him, grinning as two other figures stood behind him.

"Punk?" The man questioned.

"What Ambrose?" Phil touched the back of his head as he attempted to sit up.

"For a second there, you had us worried."

Phil's hands managed to find a flat surface and held his hand against it. "About what?"

"About you." One of the two men took a step forward, his voice deeper than Ambrose or Seth.

"I don't need your pity, Rollins. Not even you, Ambrose. Seth?"

"Yeah, Punk?"

"Why the hell are you and your buddies attacking me?"

"We dragged you away to meet our boss. Remember?" Ambrose helped Phil by placing a hand around his shoulders.

"Not today, guys," Phil's words felt slurred. "I had a bad day. I quit...my job."

"What?" Seth asked, walking along his friend.

"Now how do you expect to pay us?" Roman asked.

"I don't owe any of you one dime! Let go of me!" Phil yelled as he was forcefully dragged away by his friends.

"Let's take him to Paul. He'll talk some sense into our little friend." Ambrose chuckled.

Phil tried to escape the hold Ambrose had on his shoulders, but Roman now had his left arm and Seth had the right. Phil grunted as he tried to get away, but then he saw nothing but darkness.

**Stay Tuned. More Will Be On The Way Soon.**


End file.
